1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing weight of the centrally bored, bullet-type and wherein the nose portion of the bullet weight defines a central cavity in which a plurality of rattle members are loosely received.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of fishing line weights, fishing lures and fishing line dynamic depressors including some of the structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,787, 3,736,690, 3,848,353, 3,905,147, and 4,008,539. However, even though some of these fishing line sinkers or weights are of the "slip" type and include interior loose rattle members for noise making purposes, these prior known devices do not include the overall combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention, which combination of features greatly simplifies the manufacture and expense of the rattling weight and further ensures waterproof construction of the weight against the entrance of water thereinto.